deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyramid Head
Pyramid Head appears as a large man in dirty glove and an butcher's apron, as well as a metal, pyramid-shaped helmet on top of his head. Pyramid Head appears in the mythology of the Order as an executioner figure, seeking out and killing those whose crimes go unpunished. A painting in the Silent Hill historical society suggests that executioners under the control of the Order once wore a similar pyramidial helmet. The Pyramid Head appears as a manifestation of James Sunderland's guilt of over having mercy-killed his wife, Mary. James encounters Pyramid Head a number of times, actually engaging in combat with him twice. In both encounters, Pyramid Head will eventually give up if James dodges his attacks for long enough, however, his defeat can be hastened by shooting him. Pyramid Head later abandons the weapon and later appears a second time, along with a second "Pyramid Head". Both "Pyramid Heads" are armed this time armed with spears. James engages the two Pyramid Heads in combat, and, after the battle, remembers his involvement in the murder of his wife, and tells them that he "doesn't need him any more", at which point both Pyramid Heads commit suicide. In addition to his weapons, Pyramid Head also has a hole in his helmet, with which he release a sharp tongue-like appendage to impale enemies at close range. Battle vs. The Bogeyman (by SPARTAN 119) The grinding sound of a large blade being dragged along the ground was heard in Silent Hill's infamous Otherworld, this time manifesting itself as a prison-like dungeon. Pyramid Head walked into the next room, a large, dark underground chamber with bars blocking off one end, and blank concrete walls, like an oversized prison cell, with smaller metal cages and implements of torture hanging from the walls, which were stained with blood. On the other side of the chamber stood a figure clad in a black raincoat and gas mask, armed with a large hammer that appeared to have a cinder block as a head. The Bogeyman brought down the hammer, and sent a destructive shockwave towards Pyramid Head creating a fissure in the ground as it went, causing him to recoil as shockwave hit him. Furiously, Pyramid Head advanced forward, but was slowed by the weigh of his Great Knife- truly more of a two-handed sword. The Bogeyman launched another shockwave attack, again slowing down, but causing significant damage to Pyramid Head. Frustrated with his lack of success with the ranged attack, The Bogeyman went in for the close range kill, swinging his hammer in a great horizontal arc that connected with Pyramid Head, knocking him backwards, and in the process, causing him to drop the Great Knife, sending it sliding across the room. The Bogeyman raised his hammer to finish off Pyramid Head, but unencumbered by the weight of the Great Knife, Pyramid Head evaded the attack and ran to the side of the room, grabbing a spear from the rack on the wall. Armed with the lighter weapon, Pyramid Head advanced faster than before, dodging a vertical strike from the Bogeyman and running his spear right through him. The Bogeyman was badly wounded, but not quite dead. Pyramid Head moved in and prepared to finish the job with his sharp tongue like appendage. But it was not over for the Bogeyman. He caught the appendage in his hand and literally snapped it off, causing Pyramid Head to roar in pain. The Bogeyman responded by kicking Pyramid Head on his back and retrieving his hammer. It looked like Pyramid Head was finished... But he had landed next to his Great Knife. Pyramid Head seized the large sword as the Bogeyman prepared to bring his hammer down, however, he was interrupted by the Great Knife literally thrusting through his chest. Pyramid Head got up as The Bogeyman fell to his knees. Pyramid Head pulled the Great Knife out of the Bogeyman and brought it down in a vertical strike, splitting the Bogeyman's head in half and going halfway through his torso in a spray of blood. The mangled remains of the Bogeyman fell to the floor. WINNER: Pyramid Head Expert's Opinion Pyramid Head won this match because of his superior weapons, as well as a possible psychological effect he has, even on monsters. His metal pyramidial helmet also make him less vulnerable to downward attacks. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Nemuru Kushinada (by SPARTAN 119) Nemuru Kushinada ran through an abandoned construction site at night, in her "Hunter costume", armed with her massive scythe. Suddenly, the scenery around her seemed to disintegrate, replaced with the a scenery still similar in structure to the construction site, but the appearance of everything had changed changed. The steel girders of the construction site now appeared old and rusted, several of the panels of drywall have been replaced with rusted iron bars. The exits to the construction site were all block off by iron gates topped with metal spikes. All around there were red stains, which looked like blood. The formerly orange harvest moon in the sky now glowed blood red. Nemuru felt a chill go down her neck as she heard a scratching sound come from behind her. She turned to the spot, to find herself face to face with a terrifying figure: A large man, over six feet tall, armed with a sword so large he dragged behind him on the ground. The figure's face was covered with a metallic, pyramid-shaped helmet. Pyramid Head raised his great knife and swung it down at Nemuru. The blade, however, struck only the ground- Nemuru had dodged the right, and retaliated with a diagonal slash with her scythe. Pyramid Head, however, turned his head towards the blow, meaning the scythe blade simply ground against this metal helmet, doing no damage. Nemuru pressed her attack, slashing at Pyramid Head again, this time making a gash across his chest. However, when Nemuru prepared for her next attack, raising the scythe over her head, Pyramid Head used the opening to seize Nemuru by the throat. Nemuru dropped her scythe as she coughed and spluttered, struggling to breathe. Pyramid Head, meanwhile, released a tentacle with a sharp point on the end from his helmet. Nemuru had to do something quickly to avoid being impaled. She did just that, using the superhuman strength granted to her as a kamibito, and kicked Pyramid Head in the face, knocking him backwards and escaping his grip. Nemuru grabbed her scythe and slashed at Pyramid Head, the blade slicing off the tentacle protruding from his helmet. Pyramid Head let out a grunt of pain, and dropped his great knife, instead picking up a blood stained spear stuck in the ground and charged forward, moving faster than before, before making a spear thrust that just barely grazed Nemuru's side. Nemuru jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding the attack and landing on a steel girder ten feet above the ground. Nemuru then jumped down, making a wide slash with her scythe, cutting a huge gash in Pyramid Head's chest, before coming around with a horizontal swing at the monster's neck. The scythe blade sliced through the unprotected neck, severing the monster's pyramidial head. Pyramid Head's body fell to the ground, dead. Nemuru Kushinada walked away as the scenery returned to normal, Pyramid Head's body disappearing completely, saying "I hate geometry!" WINNER: Nemuru Kushinada Expert's Opinion This battle was decided by an author tiebreaker vote. Anyway, the expert's (and the author) believed that Nemuru's superhuman agility and normal intelligence would more than make up for her lower durability. The slow moving, less intelligent Pyramid Head simply couldn't keep up. And yes, that one liner is out of character for Nemuru, and was inserted for humor value. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Jack Baker (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Baker Family House Fog floated outside of the windows after the Bakers finished dinner and went off to their own parts of the estate. Jack Baker hunched over the phone, seemingly in a trance until a loud screeching filled the air of the silent main house. Jack turned around to see Silent Hill's most notable resident dragging his Great Knife towards him, Pyramid Head. "Well, look at that! Looks like we have company!" Baker swung his Shovel at the Pyramid, sending the creature's neck backwards as it groaned before swiping at his foe with the Knife. The cut sliced through Jack's stomach but no blood or organs came out, the Molded just laughing at the wound as Head raised his Great blade with two hands. Baker moved backwards to avoid most of the overhead swing but still had a slight cut down his entire body, his glasses falling to the floor. "Now that was a hit! I'd be honored to add you to the family!" Pyramid Head ignored his target's words but was stabbed in the gut and thrown into the nearest wall. Silent Hill's resident groaned in pain as Jack tackled him through the wall and raised the Shovel for the finishing blow. The hilt was chopped in half by the Great Knife swing and a Tongue-like Appendage stabbed through Baker's arm. He laughed again before ripping the Appendage out of his arm and Pyramid's Head before picking up his Woodcutting Axe from the rubble. Pyramid Head had gotten up however and now grasped the Great Spear with two hands to block the Axe. Jack used his superior strength to pull the Woodcutting blade back to him but was stabbed in the chest with the Spear. The tip came out his back but once again, the Molded didn't bleed and just swung the Axe onto the Head of his opponent. The metal actually split a little bit from the blow but this merely angered Pyramid who ripped the Great weapon out and stabbed Baker through the bottom of his skull, Jack Baker finally dropped the Woodcutting Axe and fell over. It seemed that the wound was too much for even his healing factor and Pyramid Head abandoned the Great Spear before retrieving his Great Knife. After spending several minutes chopping through Molded, he found himself in a room that almost looked like an arena. Pyramid lumbered through but heard the gate close as Jack Baker, completely healed and now holding his Chainsaw Shears, faced him. Head did another overhead swing that Baker caught in his Chainsaw, the blades screeching against the Knife. Jack laughed as he prepared to slice through the metal...but it held. And the Shears stalled. Jack Baker looked on in disbelief as a huge Pyramid slammed into his face, the size of it caving his skull in as he stumbled backwards. The Great Knife finally hit its mark with an overhead swing and Baker collapsed to his knees. The Molded's body swelled up as he yelled in agony, his healing factor not enough to counter the horrific injuries he had suffered. Head stared at the sight for a while in curiosity before swinging the Knife sideways with one hand. Jack's upper body exploded into gore and the Great blade scraped along the ground as Pyramid Head searched for the next member of the Baker Family. Winner:Pyramid Head Expert's Opinion Pyramid Head had the superior primary and secondary weapons but Jack Baker had the better special weapon and the X-Factors. But his Molded state of being was a blessing and a curse, it enhanced his physicality at the cost of his experience and reduced his tactics to walk at victim menacingly. Unfortunately Pyramid Head's Great weapons had more than enough power to put him down. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs The Keeper (The Evil Within) (by Guitarcar) Neon: Simulation's ready. Recon: Got it, play it. The sounds of a quiet butcher rooms echoes around the Keeper's lair. Sebastian has just fought a lot of haunteds and decides to rest when the silence is cut however by foot steps. Random police officer: OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!!!!! Sebastian: What the- Wait, Officer here!!!!! I need assistance!!!! Random police officer: Wait a minute, youre that one detective guy. Was that sherwood homes? No wait, or was that sherbuck gnomes... Sebastian: Its detective Sebastian....Why were you running? Random police officer: I was being chased by some dude with a pyramid head. That reminds me, RUN Sebastian: Oh and lemme guess, were gonna be followed by a teacher made out of shapes with a ruler. I know when a person becomes a haunted. The gun sounds echo in the distance as the body of the police officer falls to the moist floor. The gun sounds however attract the Pyramid head who was searching around for the police officer. The Pyramid Head starts rushing towards the area only to see Sebastian over his victim's body. The Detective then starts running the opposite direction when his face is crushed by the meat tenderizer of an equally tall opponent with a safe for a head. The pyramid head watches as the keeper brutally grabs sebastian and punches his hammer right through his skull causing Sebastian's brain to spurt out the other side. Battle starts The 2 then stare at each other for a minute..........then the pyramid head rushes towards the keeper with his spear. The Pyramid Head however trips to the floor only to see his foot stuck in a bear trap. The pyramid head removes the trap and stand up but is struck with the meat tenderizer to the spine. The pyramid head retalliates with an appendage strike but the tongue is grabbed by the Keeper and is ripped apart effortlessly. The Pyramid head is then struck 4 times with the sack of meat and flesh the Keeper had on his left hand. The Pyramid head stays intact and slices off the Keeper's left hand with his Great Knife effectively dropping the sack. The Pyramid Head then attempts to strike the Keeper but the the Locker monster dodges the strike and repeatedly smashes his meat tenderizer on the sin executioner's head. The Keeper then grabs the opponent with a choke hold but is met with a fist to the face. -click- The pyramid head then turns the combination and the Keeper's head opens, revealing a monstrous tentacle nest inside. The Pyramid Head grabs his spear back and thrusts it right inside the locker. The keeper struggles until the Pyramid head finally twists the spear. The Keeper makes a bloody disgusting curdle as gallons of blood spurts out. The Keeper's corpse dissapears and the opened locker lays on the floor. Epilogue Out of no-where the police officer stands back up clutching his gun wound and flees the scene. The Pyramid Head enraged by the escape, stomps his foot on the locker multiple times denting it. He grabs the locker and runs towards the direction the police office ran. The Police officer hears the thuds the pyramid head is making and closes the door behind him. He spots a grenade next to a corpse of a vigalante with a skull on his shirt. Police officer: I hope this shit works....... The door behind the police officer breaks open and the Pyramid Head slowly walks towards the police officer. The police officer throws the grenade and a loud explosion can be heard. The Pyramid Head survies the blast barely and in frustation limps away. Unknowingly, Ruvik watches the executioner limp by killing more haunteds next to the show's host. Ruvik: Im gonna like this guy.... Recon: Arent you worried he might, I dont know. Realize that we broke the Fiction barrier with this Dialogue that no one would read? Ruvik: No need to worry, I planned his fate in the apocalypse outside. Recon: The 4 man survivor match huh.... Ruvik: You spoiled it..... Recon: Shit, sorry bout that. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle weapons an votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors